The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie (SuperMalechi's version, script)
(the 1995 Paramount Pictures logo and the Nickelodeon Movies logo play, then the opening credits play) **PARAMOUNT PICTURES presents **in association with NICKELODEON MOVIES **A LITTLE AIRPLANE PRODUCTIONS film **THE WONDER PETS' 1ST MOVIE *(we pan to a town, with Linny walking through it) *Linny: It's a beautiful day! It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. On this beautiful day, fun is coming my way today! Everyone is happy, everywhere, every place! I can feel the sunshine -- it puts a smile on my face! (walks to see her mother) Hi mother! *Mrs. Guniea Pig: Hi Linny! *Linny: This movie came out! It's called Tom and Mark the Movie! *Mrs. Guniea Pig: I see, what does this mean? *Linny: This is gonna be the best movie ever of my favorite comedy show! *Mrs. Guniea Pig: Wow! I like watching this show. *Linny: I gotta go tell my friends if they would like to come with me! Bye mother! *Mrs. Guniea Pig: Bye sweetie! (Linny walks off some more) *Linny: It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. On this beautiful day, fun is coming my way today! All the birds are singing, in the trees, in the skies. I can sing right with them. It's so great to be outside! (walks up to Tuck and Ming Ming) Hi Tuck! Hi Ming Ming! The Tom and Mark Movie came out today! *Tuck: Ooh, I would like to come! *Ming Ming: Me too! *Linny: Good idea! *All: La-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la la-la! Everyone is happy, everywhere, every place! I can feel the sunshine. It puts a smile on my face! It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. On this beautiful day, fun is coming my way today! It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. It's a beautiful day! (music ends) *Little Cat: (appears from nowhere, fumming) Did I hear you saying Tom and Mark the Movie came out? *Tuck: (spoken) Yes! We did say that. (sings) It will be the best movie ever. *Linny: I agree with Tuck. *Ming Ming: Me too! *Little Cat: Well, I am not interested in Tom and Mark! They are out of date! *Linny: (giggles) Nonsence! They are popular and friendly! *Little Cat: Who gives that?! *Linny: We do! Because they are good friends in their own show! *Little Cat: (spoken) I am not interested in them! I have to watch The Blob, (singing) the 1988 version! *Tuck: Little Cat, you can't see that movie! It's too scary, and it has bad deaths! *Linny: Plus, that movie is rated R. *Little Cat: Who cares about it being rated R?! *Wonder Pets: We do! *Little Cat: And I don't! *Ming Ming: This movie is a horror one, you should not see it! *Little Cat: I haven't time for your complaints from any of you! I am a busy cat! *(he snorts off) *Tuck: How rude he is! *Linny: I hope Little Cat will be wrong. *Ming Ming: Me too! *Linny: He's just lying, that's all. *Tuck: (singing) We gotta go see Tom and Mark the Movie! *Ollie: (as he and Joey arrive) Hi Wonder Pets! *Linny: Oh, hi Ollie, hi Joey! *Ollie: Are ya looking forward for the new Tom and Mark Movie! It came out today! *Tuck: Yep, we all are! *Ollie: We can see it too! *Linny: Sure! *Joey: This movie is gonna be perfect! *Linny: It is gonna be. We will arrive at the movie theaters in 10:30am and the movie will start at 11:00am! *Tuck: What time is it now? *Linny: 9:24am! *Ming Ming: I have an idea! We would like to build a building. *Linny: Good idea! Let's build one! *(all begin to build a building) *Linny: What's gonna work? *Tuck and Ming Ming: Teamwork! *Linny: What's gonna work! *All: Teamwork! *(a few seconds later, the building is finished) *Linny: This building is called "The Movie Theater"! *Tuck: Wow! Good thing! *Ming Ming: Yes! This is the most building we've made! *Tuck: And the Tom and Mark movie will be the best! *Linny: I agree, and Little Cat will come with us. *(at Little Cat's home) *Little Cat: That vulgar Tom and Mark movie! It's so out of date! That's it! I have no choice but to watch The Blob myself! (scoffs off to the school classroom) *(cut to him arriving at the classroom) *Linny: Hi Little Cat. Are you going to watch The Tom and Mark Movie? *Little Cat: No! That movie is out of date! *Linny: (giggles) It's not! It's a great movie! *Little Cat: I am not interested in your excuses! I have to watch The Blob made by TriStar! *Linny: Guys, it's 10:29am! I got an idea! We can build the Flyboat! *Tuck: We have to put on our superhero outfits on! *Linny: Good eye! Let's put everything we need! *(the Wonder Pets jump in the cloth box and put on their superhero outfits on) *Linny: Linny.... *Tuck: Tuck... *Ming Ming: And Ming Ming too! *Wonder Pets: We're Wonder Pets and we'll help you! *(the gang begins to build the Flyboat) *Linny: What's gonna work? *Tuck and Ming Ming: Teamwork! *Linny: What's gonna work! *All: Teamwork! *(a few seconds later, the Flyboat is finished) *All: Oooh. *Linny: Wonder Pets, let's hop on the Flyboat! We gotta go see Tom and Mark the Movie! *Little Cat: For the last time, Linny, I am gonna see The Blob! *Linny: Have I told you earlier, The Blob is a horror movie and it was rated R. *Little Cat: I told you I don't care about its rating! *Linny: The rest of us do. *Tuck: Linny was right, Little Cat. You should not go see The Blob, because that movie was rated R. *Linny: Hop on! *(the four hop on the Flyboat and it begins to fly out of the classroom) *Linny: Movie theater, here we come! *All (except Little Cat): Whee! Wonder Pets, Wonder Pets, we're on our way! To see the Tom and Mark Movie in a movie theater! *Ming Ming: This will have surprises! *Tuck: And it will be great! *All (except Little Cat): But when we work together, we got the right stuff! Go Wonder Pets! Yay! *Linny: We're in the area where the Movie Theater is! Let's land! *All (except Little Cat): Whee! *Linny: Let's all go inside! (The gang goes in the movie theater) *Little Cat: I an gonna go see The Blob, not Tom and Mark! *Tuck: The Blob is still rated R, Little Cat! *Little Cat: Whatever, Tuck! *Linny: Let's get tickets for Tom and Mark! *(Linny, Tuck and Ming Ming go into the ticket man) *Ticket Man: Hi Wonder Pets! May I help you? *Linny: We would like to go see Tom and Mark the Movie, please! *Ticket Man: Sure! (gives the Wonder Pets tickets, and popcorn and drinks) Here you go! Enjoy the movie! *Linny: Thanks. Let's go, Wonder Pets! *Little Cat: (goes to another ticket man) Hi Sir! *Ticket Man 2: Hi Little Cat! How can I help you? *Little Cat: I would like to see The Blob! *Ticket Man 2: Sure thing! (gives Little Cat tickets and popcorn and a drink) Here you go! Have a nice day! *Little Cat: I'll show them how The Blob looks like! *(in the room where the Wonder Pets are) *Linny: Hi Ollie! *Ollie: Hi Wonder Pets again! *Tuck: Tom and Mark the Movie is gonna be so awesome! *Little Swan: I agree. *Tuck: Popcorn is so delicious! *Ming Ming: Yup, Tuck. The movie is about to start! *Joey: Great way! *Linny: The movie is about to begin! *(we see the screen and the title "Tom and Hank the Movie" is shown. Also, Tom and Mark are shown) *Little Swan: I hope this will be funny. *Ollie: And it will be special! *Linny: Look! What our favorite heroes are doing! *(we see Tom and Mark brushing their teeth) *Ming Ming: They're brushing their teeths.